


Kotodama

by llluminee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Korekiyo's sister is named Miyadera, Korekiyo's sister is sick, takes place before the killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llluminee/pseuds/llluminee
Summary: This one shot explores the inter turmoil and thought process of Korekiyo through his sister's most critical time, and ultimately her death.-----Kneeling at her bedside, I felt comfortably confined. Still, I couldn't force myself to be composed."Who would be left to worry, If not me?" My voice wavered. She coughed and it shook the ground I knelt on. I gripped the hand cupping my face like a lifeline.She wheezed and the dry laugh caught in her throat uncomfortably. It echoed like my silenced sobs."I won't need worry where I'll be going." She smiled weakly.“Where will you be going? There is nothing beyond death.” I answered the question for her, just so she wouldn’t have to trouble herself with it.She shook her head disappointedly in my direction. “Kiyo, so young and ignorant.” The insult stung me, was it so wrong to worry? “Death doesn’t stop the soul, just transports it far beyond into another realm.” The thought was too much to process all at once, it took me minutes of stopping and starting, staring and static, just to comprehend her intricate words.
Kudos: 2





	Kotodama

**Author's Note:**

> Very Important! This does reference the... close... relationship that Korekiyo has with his sister. It does not go into any specific or detail, merely references the unsettling love he feels for her. If this bothers you greatly I recommend you do not read. However, if you would enjoy a Korekiyo centered one shot from his POV at his sisters death, please keep reading :)

I let myself into her room hastily, and the staleness of it made me feel empty. I'm sure Miyadera felt the same. I closed the door behind me and the sliver of light from the living room disappeared. Escaping like I wish we could. 

I knelt by her, throwing myself into her arms. 

"Don't worry for me, Kiyo," Miyadera choked. She put her hand on my cheek and I leaned into it. Her thumb brushed a strand of hair out of my face, but it barely contributed to the dishevelment. 

The way she laid, I couldn't bear witness to it comfortably. Wrapped in a gray gown, her beautiful nature hidden almost entirely under a gray blanket. This room wasn't fitting for her, regardless of her state! I wish our parents could have provided a beautiful place for her to spend her time. The irony pained me harshly. 

Kneeling at her bedside, I felt comfortably confined. Still, I couldn't force myself to be composed. 

"Who would be left to worry, If not me?" My voice wavered. She coughed and it shook the ground I knelt on. I gripped the hand cupping my face like a lifeline.

She wheezed and the dry laugh caught in her throat uncomfortably. It echoed like my silenced sobs. 

"I won't need worry where I'll be going." She smiled weakly. 

“Where will you be going? There is nothing beyond death.” I answered the question for her, just so she wouldn’t have to trouble herself with it. 

She shook her head disappointedly in my direction. “Kiyo, so young and ignorant.” The insult stung me, was it so wrong to worry? “Death doesn’t stop the soul, just transports it far beyond into another realm.” The thought was too much to process all at once, it took me minutes of stopping and starting, staring and static, just to comprehend her intricate words. 

"No, that wouldn't do at all." I objected. "You would need someone to be with you, I can't look out for you there. You would need friends, hundreds of them." 

"Oh Korekiyo, you're such a thoughtful little brother." She praised me, even in a time, so fragile for herself. 

The compliment calmed my heart for mere moments and I puffed a sigh, a shriveled one that caught in my mask and strangled me. For just seconds my lungs could relate to how her's have constantly felt. Desperate. Her free hand struggled just to pat my head, soothingly, she brought it down my hair, to my shoulder, and onto the hand I had steadying myself. 

"You were lucky, born with health-" She was cut off by a cough. 

"I would trade my health for yours, Sister," I said. "Instantly. You wouldn't be alone here. You would have friends." 

"But I wouldn't have love-" She started. Pulling my hand to her heart and letting it rest there, she continued, "I wouldn't feel the love you show me if you're not here to show it." 

"Death could not stop my love," my voice broke with the statement, but I held up its power by squeezing her hand. 

She smiled at me, through tears welling in her glassy yellow eyes. "Then it won't," I could sense the victory in her words, as if she had beaten me with my own doubts. "All hearts are blind when faced with radiant love, your's isn't any different." She blinked slowly, she must have been so tired of this beautiful world. 

I felt her heart beating, I only knew at that moment ours were in perfect sync. Then her's slowed. 

"Our love cannot-" Coughs outweighed her sentences, crushing them under their weight. 

“Nothing in this world or the next could take our love from us,” I finished the sentence for myself. Just so I could hear it between us. "I will love you, so long as my soul can love." My words drifted through the air, and into her oxygen tank where she absorbed them. Letting my statement put her to some ease, she sighed. I assume it pleased her to know she’ll be leaving behind a brother who understood what she’d so perilously tried to explain. 

“Kiyo, I fear I ask yet so much of you.” She began, again, more choked up words.

“You could never ask too much of me.” 

“Promise me you’ll find someone to take care of you, until I am able to do so in our later death.” 

“I will only do so if you do the same,” I said my conditions with absolute ease. Her weak features smiled their agreement to my terms. 

A clean, uninterrupted, breath escaped her lips and I rushed to catch it with my own. When I pulled away, the hand I held on her heart was hovering over a cavity in the beautiful body of my sister. My hair draped over her, tangling with her brushed strands delicately spread on her pillow, securing our faces from the aging air, and my tears fell onto her cheeks. The glisten of the drops gave the illusion of the bright sparkles of her face that I can hardly remember now. 

I brought my hand to her delicate features and gently closed her eyes. I imagined they had fluttered shut, like they did when I slept beside her. 

The corpse in front of me darkened the room, smothering the dim moonlight in the window and the flicker under the door from the candles in the living room. She was pale, lifeless, like all corpses were. Her presence slipped through my bandaged fingertips, through my being and up into the above realm where she would sit, lonely, until it was my time to join her. 

Carrying myself into her bathroom, I shuffled through the doorway and flicked on the blinding fluorescent. 

Immediately I was greeted with her face in the mirror, staring back at me, judging all of my shortcomings. She moved with me, in the same trembling shakes until I collapsed forward onto the counter-top and she did the same, tumbling over her things, which she’d hardly been able to use. She didn't look beautiful here, trapped in my reflection. Her hair was in ragged tendrils, her eyes were dark and pained, and her beautiful face hidden underneath a restricting cotton mask. Hideous, I did her no justice in honoring her beauty. 

Remembering my promise to her, I brushed through my hair with her comb. I painted my eyelids and lips like she did, how she once taught me to. She looked better now in the mirror, she looked beautiful. I smiled to myself, and she smiled at me. 

“I will take care of you now, so calm yourself.” Her soothing voice entered my ears and I started to cry. Gently at first. “Don’t cry. Your tears pain me to see.” Wiping my eyes and smudging my fresh makeup, I nodded. 

“I will find friends to take care of you.”


End file.
